Displays typically formed of liquid crystal panels or an organic EL panels are placed on surfaces of portable devices, for instance, portable PCs such as notebook PCs; tablet terminal such as electronic books; mobile phones such as smartphones; mobile gaming devices; various types of PDA (personal digital assistant); and the like. These portable devices are carried and used on a daily basis, and thus easily attract dust and organic dirt such as finger marks, cosmetics and sebum. In particular, recently wide-spread touch-screen portable devices comprise display/input members and are operated with a direct finger touch by a user to the display/input members with the displays functioning also as input devices, and thus are more likely to attract organic dirt such as finger marks, sebum, etc. Not just these portable devices, but also show window glass, glass tables, showcases and the like accumulate organic dirt, leading to degradation of their exterior to make them unsightly.
As means to remove organic dirt stuck on the surface (screen) of the display member, a wipe (waste cloth) made of paper, woven fabric or non-woven fabric is used. For instance, when the dirt includes an oily component such as sebum and the like, wiping off dirt with a wipe is not necessarily convenient to use, possibly spreading the dirt depending on how it is done, etc. The wipe gradually accumulates dirt with continuous use, requiring regular cleaning or replacement of wipes, which can be troublesome. There is also a means where organic dirt is removed by wiping the surface with a suitable material (e.g. sponge or gauze) containing a suitable detergent (e.g. see Patent Document 2). However, not only is careful handling of the detergent necessary, but some remaining detergent could also alter the surface. This method thus requires elimination of the detergent and thus is not advantageous in terms of workability. Patent Document 1 discloses a sticky cleaner for a plate surface. However, there has been some room for further improvement in terms of the convenience of use, etc.